Episode 3206/3207 (24th June 2002)
Plot Filled with dread at the prospect of returning to work, Chloe and Scott arrive back in the village, exhausted from their weekend of clubbing. On arrival at the garage, Scott is annoyed to find Tony waiting with another hot car - angry that he wasn't informed about Scott's trip away! But Scott resents the hold Tony feels he has over him and questions their agreement! With Tony throwing his weight around, Scott has no choice but to take orders in the hope that Len won't notice the car ringing is still going on! As Marc arrives for work, he passes a flustered Scott rushing out to get a spare part for the car. Intrigued by his boss's behaviour, Marc can't resist taking a closer look at the car they are working on and is horrified to learn it is obviously stolen. Aware that being involved in car ringing would mean another stint in jail, Marc is terrified by the discovery and challenges a stunned Scott on his return. Mack faces the wrath of the villagers after keeping Diane away from her own party, but is secretly glad he was the only person to entertain the guest of honour and Syd is sheepish about revealing who was responsible for the shiner he is sporting! Charity gives a defiant Latisha a final warning to pay-up. With Cynthia's job on the line, Latisha is shocked that Cain's reassurances that the debt is paid are unfounded. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell Guest cast *Tony Bell - Paul Atkinson Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Dining area *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Windsors - Garage and forecourt *Home Farm - Kitchen, garden and living room *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, driveway and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor Notes *First appearance of Rhona Goskirk since 1st October 2001. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes